Silent Redemption: 99 Years
by Chronic Jerk Syndrome
Summary: Jack Marston underwent Full Circle (trapped in limbo) for 99 years in Silent Hill. After meeting a young girl fresh from college, Anne, who is trapped while trying to move to Brahms, Jack helps her get out of town, and to prevent her from meeting Stanley Coleman, who is attempting to revive a girl he raped and murdered years before.
1. 99 Years Ago

**My imagination went on vacation again.**

**So here is a crappy crossover story that popped out of my ass.**

* * *

**Summer, 1915**

The year has been lonely. The rain poured from the rooftop, only to be caught in the buckets that surrounded the house located in Beecher's Hope. The rain was all that Jack thought could fill in his heart. He was lonely. He had no family, no friends, and no hope. All he had was the burden of the farm.

His eyes lifted from the book he was reading. In the distance, horses passed the arches. He felt something hit in his nerves. Twenty horses left marks on his walkway. Men in uniform approached the house. Luckily, Jack was able to run into the house in time, grab his possessions, and hopefully flee from the back.

* * *

_Everyone knows what you've done._

* * *

The year has been quiet. All Jack had was the horse he shared a deed of. He placed his gun strap around his back. Bidding farewell to his longtime home, Jack jumped onto the Kentucky Saddler. He rode past the trees in hope he wouldn't have been spotted. He rode through the Tall Trees, making his way out of the law. Jack rode through the slippery cracks to travel North. He passed the border of Texas. He passed the border to Arkansas, only moving Northeast. Jack passed whatever state had his name on paper.

* * *

_Everyone knows what you've done._

* * *

With the hopes of his bandana, Jack finally hit the state of Maine. He hoped no one was able to recognize him. He hoped no one would be able to see beyond the dark garment, and see who he truly was: a murderer. Jack didn't want to be a murderer; he wanted revenge for his father's death. However, revenge only placed a bounty on the poor Gunslinger's name, and a high reward.

The horse trotted through the damp dirt of a small town. Jack wasn't able to see anything. It seemed abnormal. A fog was suddenly in the air. "Something doesn't feel right," Jack said to himself as he jumped from his mount. After a couple steps further into the town, the horse suddenly whinnied. Turning his head, Jack noticed the road had suddenly collapsed. The horse became victim, and fell to a bottomless death.

* * *

_Everyone knows what you've done._

* * *

Jack walked further into the town. The Gunslinger suddenly felt a hint of paranoia. Ash was extremely present and flying in the air, yet no building ever caught fire. No one has occupied the town. Automobiles have been scattered and dormant. Every building was empty and dusty. Newspapers remained scattered and floating. Jack approached every end of each street. Every exit seemed blocked.

Jack lost count of the years he's spent in that town. He's read every single book. The libraries and archives he's been to has been disorganized. However, Jack saw that the town changed within each year. He's woken up to new kinds of ruined technology showing up. The Gunslinger has been greeted with drastic changes, such as paved roads and traffic signs.

Yet everything still seemed wrong with the town. He became accustomed to its "rules." Every time he felt like he could escape with a bullet to the head, Jack has only been revived and awakened in that room he called his own. The fog blocked the sun. The ashes turned to snow, and then to rain.

The most important deteriorating value in Jack's life, due to the town, was indeed his sanity. The Gunslinger thought he was losing it when he approached new creatures. They tried to kill him. They tried to take him, and make him one of their own. They tried to torture him, and cause him pain. The Gunslinger knew his mind was going down the drain when he realized the monsters were from a parallel reality. Jack saw that world appear right before his eyes. The walls ripped and was replaced with flesh and dripping blood. The floors flaked away to reveal metal boards, tile, and rusted chain. Jack felt the world overtake him. He felt the environment mess with his head.

Jack saw his father in his dreams. He saw his mother roam the "Otherworld." Jack read books on the influences of the town as the environment changed. He knew everything about a cult called "The Order." He read of the "Wish House," and the orphans being brainwashed into religion. Jack thought the cult had brought him into the town. He thought the cult had saved his life, but he also thought that they were the reason he was trapped in insanity.

* * *

_Just as the town knew of what he's done._


	2. 99 Years Later

**Fall, 2014**

"Yeah, I'll be there. I just have to pass this one town.

Alright. I'll talk to you later."

Anne was extremely irritated from the constant calls from Mom. She thought Brahms would get the wailing monster away. However, that was not the case for the young girl. It hasn't even been three months since her degree, and Anne already had a job. She was more than excited to pack her bags. After getting on the road, however, the calls never ended.

"It's not like I'm gonna get raped or something."

Anne looked back at her phone. The rain turned into fog. Her device lost connection. She paid no attention and kept with the tune that blasted in the small beat-up vehicle. Once she hit the sign that said, "Brahms, 13 Miles," the fog began to grow thicker. The young woman ignored the weather.

_A figure of a young girl suddenly walked past the road._

With a mini heart attack, Anne slammed her brakes. She stepped out of the car, and approached the end of the hood. However, no one was there. With a look to the left and then suddenly to the right, Anne shrugged off the event. "I must be tired," the girl said as she was going back to her vehicle. Once she got in, the rain started again. Before she turned the key to turn the ignition, a figure suddenly approached her window. Anne jumped from surprise. It was an older man, stuck in white bed wear. He suddenly disappeared. Anne cupped her hands over her face. "I need to stop at a motel," she suddenly concluded. She continued on.

* * *

Once Anne drove past an apartment building, she noticed something wasn't right. After pulling into the parking lot of Jack's Inn, she looked in the clerk's office to see no one was there. The woman drove on and parked. She opened the door. Grabbing her backpack, filled with prized posessions, she approached the clerk again.

"Hello?" She called from the window. The room was empty, just like the rest of the town. A firm, confused expression hit Anne's face. She climbed in through the window. The woman inspected the empty office. She saw a stack of keys lined up. "Okay, I'll just take this one I guess," Anne said with a shrug. She left some change on the counter soon after she unlocked the office door. Making her way into the lobby, the building showed to be an absolute wreck. The furniture was flipped. Stains covered the floor. Paper and glass was ripped, broken, and rampant. Anne reached into her backpack and suddenly turned on her flashlight. She slowly began to search the building.

"Anyone here?"

"I hope no one is fucking with me."

"I left some change for the key."

Anne left the building. The fog was even thicker. The darkness was darker. Snow was falling from the sky. Anne felt suspicious of the cold, lonely town, but she tried to ignore it. She walked back to her car, to the door in front of it. The key wouldn't fit inside. Anne checked the number on the key, and back to the door. They matched.

"Okay. How the hell is this happening?"

Anne took the key back. No one entered into the office. The girl shrugged, placed the key back onto the counter, and collected the money. As Anne turned around, a sudden gush of air hit through her spine. Her impulse told her to turn around. Once she did, Anne noticed the door was opened, but no one was there. She climbed back into the window to inspect. However, no one was in the lobby. The woman suddenly ran up the stairs, and banged on the doors. No answer came from any. She opened each one. A few remained locked, but she kicked them all open. No one seemed to be in any of the rooms. Unsatisfied, the woman jumped over the railing of the stairs and approached the downstairs rooms. After coming out with nothing, the woman gave up. As Anne went to reach for the door, it suddenly opened right before her. "Probably the wind," she denied the fear.

* * *

Anne walked along the sidewalk, searching frantically for a building that was willing to let her rest without worry. The town was not only deserted, but also a wreck, as she thought of it. It looked rather abandoned. Doors remain boarded up. Windows were broken. Debris was rampant and moving. Anne looked down at the flashlight. "I really don't feel safe here," she commented to herself.

* * *

Anne opened the door to the gas station across from a bowling alley. She approached an aisle covered in handy supplies- batteries, lotion, sanitizer, and last but not least- duct tape. The woman wrapped the flashlight on the left arm of her backpack. After duct taping, she grabbed some batteries just in case her journey was longer than expected. Anne placed them in her backpack. Once she opened the door to the gas station, she turned her head towards a bar.

The woman was more than disgusted. The strip bar was no place for a lady like her. On the bright side, Anne was more than glad to see there was some alcohol on the shelves. She smuggled some wine. She normally doesn't steal things, but it seemed more than convenient to also collect the money in the register. The town was more than evident to be abandoned in her eyes. She had no guilt to take the items she normally would be arrested for taking.

Once Anne hit the bottom step of the stairway, she noticed a dragging body from the end of the alley. Once the foot left her sight, she began to panic. Anne seemed to have finished the bottle of wine then. With a sudden break to the bottom, she guarded herself, with her mind slightly buzzed. Anne slowly approached the corner to take a look. The body was left dormant on the sidewalk. Anne slowly, but vigilantly, approached the corpse. Ignoring the splattered guts and foul smell, she reached her hand in the pocket and looted a large folded piece of paper. The woman unfolded it. The map of the town was suddenly revealed in front of her. Taking it to her advantage, Anne suddenly began to run to the hospital to report the corpse.

* * *

Anne was upset to see that no one was occupying the hospital. Then, she surely concluded that the town was indeed abandoned. However, she still seemed panicked to notice a corpse, and was afraid there may be at least someone in who could have at least seen her approach it. She felt paranoid to begin with, knowing deep within her gut that she was being watched. Anne noticed a map lying on the floor in front of the door to the examination room. With hope, the girl began to try the locks of the rooms. Most of them have been blocked by debris. Any locked doors have been kicked open. The girl's attention was suddenly grabbed by an envelope placed on the X-rays inside the Doctor's lounge. Perplexed, yet curious, the girl approached the folded piece of paper. She opened it, and read a creepy note.

"_Dearest,_

_You're here because I need you. I need you to come back to me. It's been far too long that we've been apart. I didn't want to do what I did, but I needed to make sure those people never took you away from me._

_Melissa, Please come back and stay with me. I will do anything to make you mine again._

_Stanley."_

Anne dropped the letter in disgust. "Who the hell is Melissa? Was she some kind of doctor?" Anne asked herself. She then looked down to a doll, that indeed looked a lot… like her. "Ew. Who the hell would touch that?" Anne dropped the letter. Soon after, a key slid from under the door. With obvious curiosity, Anne grabbed it. It was the key to the roof.

* * *

Anne made her way up. She dropped to her knees from running three long flights of stairs. While still dark, she was able to see a figure standing from the end of the roof. She regained her breath. Anne suddenly began to approach it. "Hey, you. Do you know-"

The figure turned around.

The face was demented. However, from the revealing outfit, it was definitely once human.

"Jesus Christ!" Anne jabbed the broken wine bottle through the figure's stomach.

It fell to the floor. As it twitched, incapacitated, Anne began to kick it as hard as she could. "What is this- a zombie apocalypse?" She began to yell. Once she finished, she turned around to see plenty more. Demonic, feminine growls emerged from the nurses, as they slowly and violently made their way to Anne.

She heard a series of gunshots.

_All the figures fell to the ground._

_All were incapacitated._

Anne noticed a human-like shadow starting to approach her. She backed up, but only tripped over the nurse she killed prior. "Dude, please don't kill me."

"What? I ain't gonna kill you unless you're a monster."

Anne looked up.

A man, dressed in cowboy attire, stood over her.

"Dude. Who are you?"

The man helped the young woman up. Once she wiped the blood from the wine bottle, she was able to see the man wasn't as tall as he looked before. He removed his hat, to reveal long, brown locks. His eyes were piercing brown. His nose was curved downward, with extremely thin lips. His features were complete with dark freckles, a mustache that showed scars from his middle lip to the top left, a goatee, and stubble. He donned a beige jacket, complete with a white shirt underneath, grey-brown pants, and dirt-covered boots with an undeterminable color and blood stain. His gesture seemed extremely friendly, and he was indeed polite. However, he looked extremely dangerous, almost as if he was a bounty hunter, or a criminal.

"It's been so long since I've seen an actual person here- alone talk to one! What is your name?" His voice made him sound much younger than he looked.

"Anne. I'm on my way to the town next over! You?"

"Jack. Jack Marston."

Anne smiled.

"Well, Jack. Any idea what the hell is going on here? There's like, zombies, and ghosts, and some freaky stuff."

Jack seemed more than obligated to explain to the girl what the place was in his eyes. However, he felt deep within his gut that he wasn't supposed to tell her the actual "rules." "It's complicated," he only answered in a low tone. "Just weird shit happenin' here- You know, something about religion and some witchcraft I presume. I read about it in a book, though." The woman seemed surprised yet relieved that he was as intelligent as most folk she's encountered in her life. She never expected a cowboy, like him, would turn out to be an avid reader. "Well, thanks for the tips." Anne turned around to head back into the building. "Wait!" She turned around back to the man. "Look, it's really dangerous here as far as I know. I've been here a really, really long time."

"You look like it, Cowboy."

"Yeah. Well, maybe we can stick around. You know- maybe find a way out together or something? You were okay at taking one monster, but what if there's an ambush? I've had a few of those."

Anne looked at the door. She then rubbed both sides of her face.

"And you look tired. I might know a place where you can rest."

She began to moan. The girl felt like time was really getting at her.

"Well,"

Anne looked down at her phone. Her battery was running low.

"If wherever you're lookin' at has an outlet, and is safe, I guess I'll go with you."

Jack gave a smile.

Jack opened the door and let Anne through in a polite manner. "You know, men nowadays don't even do that. Thank you!" As both were making their way back to the first floor, Anne then bluntly said, "I just hope you're not a psychopath who murdered the guy next to that strip bar." Jack questioned the young woman, but shrugged it off soon later. "I don't trust people. It's just not my style. I'm not looking forward to having my limbs chopped off or anything." Jack then smirked.

"_In all honesty, I would vomit if I chopped someone's limbs, or even while mine would be, well, chopped off."_

* * *

**The song Anne was listening to in the car was actually the Silent Hill theme (first game).**


	3. Brookhaven Hospital: To the Otherworld

Jack opened the door to the first floor hallway. Anne then thought of an idea. "I think I'll just bunk in one of the hospital rooms for tonight," she wearily said. The woman was extremely skeptical of the cowboy. She felt he was the one who saw her loot the body. Noticing his gear, she especially didn't feel safe and trust. Jack sighed. "Look, Ma'am, I want to help you out. Just- "Anne opened the door to the first floor patient rooms. She approached the first room. "Ma'am, please. This building isn't safe for you!" Ignoring the man's warnings, Anne was unfortunately not able to open the first door. She moved on to the second. Then she moved on to the third. She reached the room "C4," and still wasn't able to open the door. All of them have been blocked with debris. Anne was a tough woman, especially for her physique, which showed fat and muscle, but despite that, the debris was too heavy for her handling. Jack still tried to warn her. "Look, Dude. I'm just hoping to spend my night here and move on in the morning."

"You can't. You won't be able to get out."

"And why is that?"

"Just trust me. I made a spot for myself to be here. It's in the apartment building past Jack's Inn. Just come with me and you can-"

Anne already made her way to the second floor. As he tried to convince the woman, as stubborn as she was, she tried every single door. With little hope, she made her way back up the stairs to the third floor. The man followed her. "Look, Dude. Just go back to your spot." Anne's tone showed she was extremely irritated. "I'll be fine here!" Giving up, Jack sighed. When Anne started to open the room "S1," He felt like he had to stay with her until he knew she was safe to sleep. "I'll just wait until you're comfortable then," he replied in a solemn tone. Anne was extremely confused. None of the doors could have been opened. Anne made her way to "S7." She gave a gasp and a "fuck yeah," when she slowly opened the door. Jack had a really bad feeling in his gut. "Ma'am, please. I have a bad feeling about this." Anne ignored his final warning. The bed pillow was covered in blood. The room was rusted and molded. An opened suitcase looked like it hadn't been touched in years. An alarm clock had scribbled writing. It was placed next to the bed on the night stand. Jack did not like the condition of the room. The blood reeked from age. Pieces of brick had been taken off the walls. "You're going to stay in here?" He asked. The woman looked at the next bed over. While there have been no bed sheets, it still appeared to be deteriorated. "It seems pretty alright except the blood on the bed." Anne sat down on the one that didn't seem to be stained. "Just an old mattress here."

Jack noticed that a brick on the wall began to flake. He knew that was not a good sign. "Ma'am, pardon my bother again, but," Once Anne opened her tired eyes, she saw the room had started to change. Once she jumped off the bed, it seemed to become stained like the one next. The world changed completely. The old rusted room was nothing more than a gross blueprint. Jack grabbed Anne. "Please, whatever you do, stick with me." The Gunslinger had the young girl's hand. He quickly pulled her from the room, and made his way to the day room. "What the fuck is going on?" Anne panicked. Her expression was of worry. Her voice was in a vibrato. Once the duo made it to the hall, Jack threw the young girl into the elevator. It was the only thing that wasn't being taken over. Anne was on the floor. She almost hurled. "Dude. What the fuck is going on here?"

"Just stay calm and stick with me!"

"Are you doing this?"

"If I did, would I be trying to get you out of here?"

The elevator began descending to floor level. Jack had clicked to the first floor. However, the box past and began to accelerate. "Dude! Did a wire break or something?" Anne began to scream. Jack lost his balance. He crawled to the girl as fast as he could.

Everything turned black.

* * *

Only minutes have passed. Jack faintly heard his name. Once he opened his eyes, he was suddenly blinded by a flashlight. "Are you alright?" The woman grabbed his hand. She helped him up. "I don't know what this place is, but I'm freaked out." Anne's voice was shaky. Her eyes showed worry. The girl turned. The basement was dark and rusted. It looked like a morgue. Stretchers and bodies were rampant. Anne moved the light a bit more. Her eyes inspected the shape of the figure. It matched the stretcher next. The foot of the shadow had moved, but not the body itself. Anne screamed. Her arms wrapped around Jack's. "This isn't cool, Man. This is not cool." The man dragged her over to the stove. Ash still burned. Jack asked Anne to remove her flashlight. Reluctantly, the girl unwrapped the duct tape. The Gunslinger inspected the human-sized stove. "There's a passage on the other side. Maybe we can get back up through here."

"… Going through a stove? Dude. What if you're just seeing this? What if you get locked in here and burned?"

"Trust me."

"Are you for real? Going through this thing?"

Jack made his way inside. He crawled up to where Anne was able to see the man jump from the other end. "Then jump in on your stomach. I'll drag you out!" Jack held his hands out. Anne hesitantly crawled in through the stove. He grabbed both her hands. He pulled until he fell back. The girl landed over his body, shook herself from the ash, and stood up. Jack, despite being a little disoriented from a small fall, got back up to his feet. The area was covered in chain and metal tile. Beyond all that was darkness. It only seemed like a walkway. Anne placed her flashlight back onto her backpack. She followed the man up the first staircase. At the end, they both spotted a monster they had never seen before. It was not large, but it was still creepy. The creature lacked a face. However, it was stitched, bleeding, and agonizing to look at. Jack pulled out his revolver. Placing a bullet in its head, the monster suddenly became incapacitated. As Jack and Anne passed, they made their way up the next staircase. The duo was alert that it was slippery. Blood was dripping from the top step. However, from the angling, both spotted a figure. The corpse was freshly killed. Its body hung from a rope, upside down, while hogtied. Blood dripped from the top of the head. Anne didn't have a weak stomach, but she hurled. On the other hand, Jack was used to seeing the sight.

* * *

The world Anne had just seen was an everyday thing for poor ol' Jack Marston.

* * *

The Gunslinger opened the door. The stairway wasn't even taken over. The hall of stairs was normal, yet still dusty as it was when the duo entered the building. Once Jack and Anne reached the first floor door, however, both spotted a book. Anne picked it up.

"_My dearest,_

_Please do not be frightened. You share his world, as you share mine. You shouldn't be scared._

_You will be with me and know you are safe._

_I didn't want us to be apart._

_And now, after so many years, we can be reunited._

_I will be able to embrace you again, just as I had years ago._

_-Stanley."_

Anne handed the book to Jack. He gave a disgusted look. "Do you know this guy? I mean, we didn't see this book until now, and we've been through this door a thousand times. This is creepy."

"I don't know. And to be honest, I don't want to. It's probably a ghost."

"Maybe this 'ghost' is messing with our heads. This is the second time I stumbled across this book."

Anne turned the pages. The rest remained blank in exception to the first note she read. The woman dropped the object. Jack finally opened the first floor door. However, both realized they weren't home free."

_The hall was taken over by the otherworld._

Anne ran to the front doors. She kicked them as hard as she could. "What the fuck is going on here?" Anne yelled. The girl then kicked the nearest deteriorated bucket. Jack looked around for any clues for a way out. "I've been here before."

"Where? To this crazy world?"

"Many times. We have to play by its rules. Then we'll get out."

"Okay, then. Rules, my Gentleman?"

"We have to find clues. We might be able to find a key out of this hospital, or we might find something else."

The duo traveled to the patient hall. Only two rooms seemed to be opened, to Anne's surprise. While Jack searched one, Anne searched the other. "Hey," Anne called from her room. "I found a hanger!"

"Well, I found some pins or something."

The two met in the middle of the room. The presented their founding. "Maybe we have to pick-lock a door?" Anne asked. The girl then approached the door to the outer hall. Jack held a pin. "I don't know how to pick a lock," Anne said with little hope. Jack used his skills to his potential. Once Anne heard a move of the knob, she smiled. The door opened to reveal another disgusting hallway. The girl turned the knob of the first room to the left. While locked, she took the opportunity to kick the door open. With Jack right behind her, Anne suddenly made her way to the shower room. Jack held the door open. The girl noticed the drain was clogged. She was glad there was no blood. The woman used the hanger. She dug it inside the drain. After a drag, she found a key. "Is it to get out of here?" Jack asked with excitement.

"Nope. It's to the pool."

Anne and Jack suddenly made their way to the pool room. However, they were disgusted that the tiles were stained in blood. Bodies had been placed rampant throughout the room. Guts have been spilled. Some bodies have been skinned. "Jesus Christ," Anne whispered. She placed her shirt over her nose to get rid of the stench. While Jack was used to the sight, he jumped over the bodies. "Hey. There's a vacuum on the other side," Anne pointed. "Maybe there might be something in there?" With the information in mind, Jack made his way to the vacuum. He was able to see that it was working, and didn't have any water. However, there was a pump connected to it. "I think we need to drain the pool," Anne suggested. Jack went on ahead and hit the button to the pump. The duo both suddenly left the room to wait.

* * *

In the meantime, Jack asked her to rest. "You look beyond exhausted." Anne shrugged him off. As both made their way to the second floor, Anne spotted a radio right in front of the door. She picked the item up to inspect. "This is so 90's," the woman remarked satirically. Jack questioned what she meant. "I mean this was way back in my time. You know, I haven't seen these things since I was little." At that moment, Jack really questioned how long he had been in the town. Once Anne opened the door, the patient room was covered in mold. The floor was damp. The doors that could have been opened have been covered in tape. However, the doors that couldn't have been opened were covered in wallpaper. Anne and Jack separated again. After removing a couple nurses, they both have come out to show their findings. Anne found a pipe. On the other hand, Jack found some health essentials. However, the item that has shown to have importance to the situation was a doll. "I wanted to show you because oddly, the doll looks like you," Jack said. Anne seemed to be slightly disgusted, but moreover frightened. "This is freakin' creepy. That book and now this. Maybe that's why I'm in this shitty dream?"

"I'm afraid that might be so."

Jack and Anne made their way back to the first floor. Once both have entered the pool room, the bodies have already been removed. The vacuum was clogged. Anne turned the pump off. Jack reached his hand inside the hose.

_He pulled out a key._

Anne noticed right under the vacuum was the _book_. Out of curiosity, she looked inside it again.

"_My dearest,_

_This world is too big. The afterlife is even bigger. I was there. It was crowded. That was why I wanted to come back, and bring you, too._

_I found the Book of Lost Memories. It was in the small island beyond Toluka Lake._

_I have yet to find the Obsidian Goblet._

_Don't fret, Melissa. I will have the Goblet and Chrism. Then I'll bring you back. I promise._

_Stanley."_

Anne kicked the book. "Anne, we can get out. It's to the front," Jack exclaimed after cleaning the key in the shower room. The man was drenched. The woman sighed. "Dude. I thought things like this result to a monster battle. You know, with a giant monster coming out trying to kill us and stuff. And with monsters being here already, it's like it'll happen."

"It's happened to me before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, it shows they're not in books anymore. Now I can feel when the monster is close."

* * *

Jack and Anne made their way out of the pool room. After passing the patient hall, Anne was suddenly stopped by Jack. The radio began to emit strong static. Jack suddenly clipped it off. "Dude, what the-"

"Be quiet! He's here!"

"You're kidding?" Anne whispered.

Jack placed his hand on her mouth.

Anne began to hear a painful grinding. She then knew that the monster was making his way down the hall. However, from the distance, it showed that he was on the other side, moreover near the lounge. The duo, with Jack's hand still firm on Anne's mouth, ran straight to the door. Jack placed the key inside the lock. Once Anne turned her face, she saw the creature coming towards her. It resembled a humanoid but with a giant pyramid-shaped plate on its head. She suddenly became petrified. Jack suddenly opened the door. "Come on Anne!" He screamed. Jack grabbed the woman by the waist and threw her out the building. He then closed the door right before the monster reached them. He suddenly grabbed the girl again. They both made their way towards the bowling alley. "You see what I told you?" Jack suddenly said while catching his breath. "Are you alright?"

"Does shitting my pants classify as alright?"

"Trust me, Anne. That won't be a problem when you get used to it."

"Used to it?"

Anne cupped her hands onto her face. "You mean I'll be stuck here forever?"

"How am I to know how long you're stuck here? I've been a really long time."

"Sure, Jack-Off. How long have you been here for- a hundred years?"

"Feels like it, actually."

Anne sat against the window to the bowling alley. "Tell me, when did you get here?" While Jack was hesitant to tell the girl, he knew that if he was to gain her trust and help her, he had to come clean with himself.

"Since 1915."

"You're shitting me."

"No, really."

"You've got to be shitting me."

"I shit you not. I've lost count of how long I've been here. I don't know what the hell I have to do to get out, and it feels like I'll turn to dust if I do."

Anne scratched the back of her head.

"Dude. You've been here for almost a hundred years. Seriously."

Jack was able to see it. He was able to see that the girl in front of him took an appearance of someone from the future. Her hair was dyed- especially with purple tips. She wore a black T-shirt. She donned a purple flannel jacket. Jeans and high-tops completed her covering. "So you're like Doc, Huh? And I guess I'm like McFly." Anne yawned. In the process, she said, "Well, you know, 2014 isn't any better. Women walk around almost naked. Men do so and they get arrested for it. Music is tasteless. Politicians are shysters. Our doctors and lawyers aren't any better." Anne got up on her feet.

"_You know, since you're this dude from the past in this horrible dream, I guess you can take me to your bunk that way I can get to my appointment with Planet Earth."_

* * *

**I probably won't get anywhere with this.**


	4. Apartments to Pete's Bowl-O-Rama

Anne was not surprised of the deteriorating condition of the building. Once the two closed the double doors, everything was dark and reeked of age. Anne's flashlight aimed to the stairway. "Just on the second floor, now," Jack said calmly. Anne was very aware that the building was more than just empty. Her eyes lay onto Jack. He led the way. She was obligated to follow.

Jack unlocked the door to room 208. Once Anne entered, she was amazed by the books that surrounded the small apartment. Even a stack of books had built a bed. "So, uh, why were you so determined to bring me here?" As Anne asked, inspecting the torn papers on the floor, Jack placed his holsters next to the kitchen. His eyes fixed to her. The gunslinger knew well she was to be there for a while.

Jack sat onto his "bed." The girl felt discomfort. "You're the first person I've seen in years," Jack started. "That pyramid thing you saw back at the hospital… I was worried you would come across him. When I saw you fighting those monsters, I knew I had to get you out, you know?" Anne reluctantly placed her backpack onto the floor. She sat down next to it, and curled herself up. "So, what you're saying," Anne yawned while starting her sentence, "is that you are afraid that the Pyramid Head dude is going to get me, so you wanted me to stick with you?"

"I saw your automobile and got worried. I guess that's all I can say from there."

"Dude. I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"You seemed to have a hard time fighting those monsters…"

"I literally almost shit my pants. I've never seen monsters in person!"

Jack gave a laugh. The gunslinger stood from his book bed. "We can talk more in the morning. You seem really exhausted." The man offered his bed to the young woman. Anne placed her backpack under her head. "I'm good. The floor is always as comfortable." Jack suddenly worried due to the mold that surrounded the cracks and edges. "The books would be better," he argued. The woman grumpily stood her little spot, and plopped herself on the no-good books. Once Anne closed her eyes, Jack proceeded to grab a new stack, to make comfort for himself.

* * *

Jack was suddenly woken up by instinct. The windows allowed a bright ray on light to show through the cracks. The man jumped from the "bed." His eyes set to the young girl, who was turning the knob to the door. Her backpack and broken bottle was equipped. To Jack's surprise, she didn't touch any of his weapons. "Where are you going?" Jack said in a rather harsh tone.

"I'm leaving. Thanks for letting me rest."

"You can't leave."

"Why the hell not?"

"Remember the 'rules' that I told you about?"

Anne turned her head. Her eyes were fixed to the man. "Look, I'm getting the hell out of here whether you want me to or not." Anne left the door open as she made her way down the dark hall. Jack quickly grabbed his gear. The man ran towards the girl, but only caused her to run faster. Anne proceeded to hit the stairway, and instead of running down, she made a leap over the railing, and landed onto the small garden. Jack, still on the third floor, proceeded to do the same. Anne kicked the front doors open. She ran around the gates, as Jack still chased her. "Anne! You don't understand!" Jack yelled in between breaths. Anne listened, but she didn't believe him. The girl cut through to Jack's Inn, and suddenly took a jump into her car. She started the ignition. Once she locked the windows, Jack finally made it. He banged his hands onto the glass. "The town won't let you leave! Believe me!" Jack yelled, out of breath.

_"You can't find a way out!"_

_"Anne! You can't leave!"_

_"Don't try! You'll die!"_

When Anne moved the car to reverse, she suddenly witnessed the glass of her window shattering. Her head turned. Blood covered some of it, but it wasn't hers. Jack was already on the ground. His coughs brought her into a panic. A monster, similar to the ones on the rooftop nurses, approached the window with a shank. Anne's only action was to pull the keys out of the ignition. The woman then crawled to the passenger side. She opened the door, and jumped out. The nurse made its way to her. Anne moved to a fighting stance. The woman grabbed the arm with the shank, straightened it, suddenly threw a chop, then moved the chop to the nurse's neck, suddenly snapping it. Once the nurse fell to the floor, Anne then kicked it a few times, screaming in the process, to make sure it was dead.

Anne ran to the driver's side, where Jack was gagging. "Oh my God, Dude," Anne suddenly called. She helped him to his knees, but he only leaned forward and towered the woman. Anne crawled from under him. She lifted the jacket up to spot the wound. She then reached into her backpack. "You're going to be alright, Dude. I got this." Anne cleaned the wound, and was relieved it was nowhere fatal. She helped the man to his feet. She wrapped an arm around to keep his balance. While trying to avoid the monsters that surrounded the area, Anne made her way back to the apartment building.

* * *

Jack was awakened with a constant cough. His eyes were focused to the girl. "Good thing you're awake now! The whole place is infested with those monsters!" Anne called in relief. She placed her hand onto the gunslinger's forehead. "Just glad you're alive. If they get in, I'll use those guns you got," Anne added. The man leaned back. "You didn't try to leave."

"Am I going to leave a fallen man behind?"

Anne ruffled the man's hair. "Well, here's the weird thing. I grew up in an area that had men raping women and killing them, or selling them. Not very fun."

"Doesn't sound like it. It happened to you?"

"Nah. Luckily for me, I was able to get a little hints and pointers on how to get a man to the ground and his neck snapped. I would have done that to you if you reached me."

Jack smirked.

"Good thing I just got stabbed then."

Anne laughed. Jack felt more comfortable to know she was just starting to lighten. The woman gave a stretch. Jack took a look to realize she had organized some of the books. The man laughed to himself. He was more relieved to know he was no longer alone. He lightened even more to realize that the girl reminded him of his mother- stubborn, foul-mouthed, yet clever and caring.

* * *

Not long after, Jack got up. The wound was evident in feeling. It didn't bother him too much, however. The gunslinger grabbed his weapons. "Where you going?" Anne asked. Her eyes didn't turn to him. She was still in the process of organizing books. "I always do a search around the town. Would you like to come with?" The man's demeanor was more than polite. Anne turned around with her butt still planted. Her eyes focused to him. "I don't see why not," she said with an evil grin. Anne picked up the shank she stole.

* * *

The duo entered the bowling alley. Anne explored the bowling area as Jack explored the lounge. Both seemed confused by the artifacts they have picked up. Anne found a doll next to the pins. Upon inspection, her finger was suddenly pricked. "God damn!" She called. Upon further inspection, she pulled out a needle. The odd part was the needle was placed inside backwards, with the string attached to where the end was placed inside the doll. Anne sucked the blood from her dirt-filled hands. Jack approached the young girl, displaying a couple bobby pins and a porcelain doll head. The duo exchanged confusion. Anne then approached the shoe counter. There was only one pair of shoes placed in the racks. Once the girl pulled one out, a small glass eye fell to the floor. Fortunately, it did not break, and to Anne's pointing, it matched the doll head. The duo made their way to the restroom doors. Anne suddenly jumped and screamed when she noticed a small head speeding across the mirrors, but didn't show on the other side. Jack disregarded it. He approached a urinal. "Look what I found?" Jack then pointed, much to Anne's approval.

_A doll's arm was sticking out of the drain._

"You're picking that up?"

"Clearly these parts must lead to something,"

"Okay. So I found a doll with a needle sticking out but backwards. You found a doll head, I found a doll eye, despite both heads are intact, and now an arm. Clearly there's at least another doll in this bowling alley."

"Maybe that's why we saw the apparition?"

"Good thinking Jack."

Anne moved her way to the middle of the bathroom. She crossed her arms. "Let's return these doll parts." With that, Anne walked out of the restroom. With Jack behind her, the girl suddenly began to inspect each inch of the bowling alley. Once she walked into the lounge, she saw a note located on the lounge table. Anne picked it up to read.

* * *

"_Happy birthday!_

_I can't believe you're already nine years old! You're growing up! I hope you like those dolls I got you! They're antiques, so I would like you to take very good care of them. I love you, sweet Granddaughter."_

* * *

Anne's butt was firmly planted to the table. Jack inspected other parts of the room to find any clues. "Well, these dolls are from the little girl's Grandma, that's for sure," Anne remarked. Jack approached the young woman. Once his eyes planted onto the piece of paper, a sudden racket rang in the duo's ears. Jack and Anne suddenly made their way to the bowling area. At the end of the middle lane, Anne spotted three stands located with the pins. She wrapped one around the fully-built doll. Jack was checking the counter for other clues. Once he stepped towards the shoe rack, he heard a creak. "You hear that?" He called to Anne. She had already made her way back to the walk-in. Jack bent down. He grabbed onto the rug, and pulled it back. "There's a trap door here!" He called. Curious, the girl had handed the man her flashlight. He had started climbing down the stairs, allowing Anne to follow.

Jack aimed the flashlight through the dark basement and felt water wrap around his boots. It was rather flooded, and had been allowing the components to float. Anne had her arm wrapped around the man's. Jack quietly approached an indeterminable object when he suddenly saw a shadow pass the light. Anne gave a small shriek. The man then wrapped his arms around the woman, facing her towards the object itself. His left hand covered her mouth, as his right held the flashlight. As soon as they approached the object, it appeared to be the two dolls with missing parts, and the boxes from which they came from. Anne began to reassemble the parts together, as Jack placed the stands and reconnected dolls inside. However, once he did, he realized none matched the style of the boxes. "I get it!" Anne suddenly called from next to him. She pulled the dolls back out. "You see the stands? One has an item. Like this one has a glistening shoe and this one has an apple," Anne started. "The blond doll is Cinderella. She is assembled with the shoe." Once Jack suddenly remembered the books he read, he reached for the doll with short, black hair. "And this one is Snow White!" He called, and placed the doll with the stand with the apple. Once he made his way to the third doll, and picked it up, it rattled. Jack ignored it and assembled the Little Mermaid doll with the trinket stand. Jack placed the three boxes together, as each side had magnets. The duo was suddenly surprised once the rattling Little Mermaid doll's mouth opened. Jack reached his hand inside the opening of the box. His finger pulled a key from the mouth.

_The key was labeled, "Lakeside Amusement Park, Employee."_

Once Anne turned around, she suddenly screamed and dropped the flashlight. Jack reached down to grab it when Anne suddenly wrapped her arms around his chest. Jack moved the flashlight up to see a body.

_The neck was wrapped with a cord._

_It looked aged and rotted._

_However, it had numbers._

_Jack made a mental note of the combination, to which he pulled out of his journal and suddenly wrote down once the duo quickly left the bowling alley._

* * *

**Following from here, Anne must be scarred for life.**

**I'll make a picture of her sitting in the corner and rethinking EVERYTHING.**


End file.
